Three Tongues Tripple The Pleasure
by ChildishPervert
Summary: DeidaraXOC, Oneshot, Lemon warning.. A new member has been added to the Akatsuki a female one. Deidara first doesn't like her, but soon his mind changes after he finds out why the female and his comrade Itachi had sexual actions when they were younger.


By ChildishPervert.

Disclaimer: I do not own Deidara or any other of the male persons in this oneshot.

Summary: DeidaraXOC, Oneshot, Lemon warning. A new member has been added to the Akatsuki a female one. Deidara first doesn't like her, but soon his mind changes after he finds out why the female and his comrade Itachi had sexual actions when they were younger.

**A Deidera Oneshot; Three Tongues, Triple The Pleasure.. **

Looking at the female Akatsuki member on his left, Deidera glared faintly. Why the girl had entered the Akatsuki, Deidera didn't know; their leader said she would be a useful member.

_Useful, my ass.. _Deidera looked the girl up and down and crossed his arms as his eyes landed on her forehead binder; it had a Konoha sign on it with a slash through it.

_Maybe Itachi-san knows more about her.. _Deidera wondered about the possibility of his comrade knowing about the new girl and then shrugged, going back to making clay creatures.

The girl, you, glanced at Deidera from across the room. _So, that's Deidera; the missing-nin of the Hidden Rock Village.. Tch, he looks like a girl, he **is** a he, right? _You frowned in confusion and hesitation as you studied your comrades' movements. _He looks like a girl with such long hair.. Stupid cloaks, you can't even see if someone is male or female.. _You sighed in annoyance and turned your head back towards Kisame which who you were playing a card game with.

Looking to your cards with a blank expression, you knew you were about to win from him again. "Alright, show me what you got." You said as you placed your cards faced up onto the little table which separated you from the blue male. Kisame grimaced at the sight of your cards and also placed him cards onto the table. Your eyes widened in disbelieve as you realised you lost. _I lost? No way! Kisame, you're cheating.. _You glared at the blue male and pointed an accusing finger at him. "You're cheating." You stated with a small growl and Kisame frowned in amusement with a smirk. "I don't cheat; you're just a bad loser." Kisame stated and you glared fiercely at him. "Bah, this stinks." You stated and turned away from both the table and Kisame.

You're eyes scanned across the room, searching for something to waste your time with, but you only found Deidera; Itachi still being gone to where ever he said he'd be going. _Blerg, this stinks big time; what am I supposed to do with these males? I thought we're being send on a tracking mission, not a get together trip.. _You groaned in annoyance and sighed as you stared at Deidera's hands. You could clearly see the tongue coming out of the mouth in the palm of the male's hands and you shivered slightly; wondering what Deidera was able to do with those.

You suddenly smirked as you had found the perfect thing to keep you from boredom. _Ghehe, this is going to be fun.. _You stood and took the railing of its backrest as you dragged it over towards the blond Akatsuki member. Stopping next to Deidera, you sat back onto the chair and looked at his hands in interest.

Deidera stopped working with his clay as he heard someone dragging a chair towards him. He glanced to his right and groaned mentally as you sat next to him. _What does she want..? _Deidera decided to just ignore you and continue his artworks for the time being.

Minutes passed and Deidera's teeth gritted in irritation. "Do you have to stare at my hands the whole time..?" Deidera asks calmly although anger could be heard in his voice. When not hearing an answer, Deidera turned towards you only to see you facing the door of the room which opened and revealed Uchiha Itachi. _Thank God.. Now that Itachi is back, I can ask him some things about that annoying little tramp besides me.. _Deidera glared at you before turning to address his newly arrived comrade. "Say, Itachi-san.. Seeing as both you and our female comrade are from the same village; could it be that you know each other, hmm?" Deidera asked and saw Itachi glancing at him as he made his way towards an empty chair next to Kisame. "No." Was the short answer heard from the Uchiha's mouth and Deidera sighed.

You glanced at Itachi and glared at him. _You're such a big fat liar, Itachi.. _You growled inside your head as you remember fully well spending your childhood with him. _Guess he forgot all of the good times we had together.. _You stated as you remembered Itachi taking your virginity.

You turned in your seat so you faced all three males and lent back with a thoughtful expression. You glanced at Deidera again and saw he was already continuing with his masterpieces. "I find it rather strange that we're sitting here without doing anything when it is clearly our mission to track down Sasuke and Orochimaru." You suddenly stated, your question directed towards the blond male next to you.

Deidera sighed in annoyance and turned his head to give you a glare. "We'll track them both down after the storm ends, yeah?" Deidera states and rolls his eyes at you. You glare at him and pick up one of his newly finished clay creatures. "Oi! Hands off!" Deidera yells, trying to grab his clay away from you, but you are too quick.

You grin as you disappear for a second and re-appear next to Kisame, placing your arm on his shoulder while using him to lean on. "You seem really attached to your clay, ne Deidera-_kun_." You cooed and grinned as Deidera stood from his chair with a killer look on his face. Suddenly he smirked and crossed his arms with an uncaring look. "Go ahead and keep it; I'll promise you it'll cause a big bang, yeah." Deidera stated and sat back down, his back turned to you and the two other males. You snorted faintly and threw the clay creature into the air and catching it again.

Kisame eyed the clay in your hand with slightly worried eyes. "You should be more careful with that, if it explodes; you only have one hand left." Kisame stated and you raised an eyebrow at him. "Really now? That's interesting." You replied and raised the clay to your eyelevel. You glanced back at Deidera before a smug smirk came upon your face. Throwing the piece of clay up and down a few more times, you turned to the blond male. With an amused twinkle in your eye, you threw the clay forwards, watching it as it landed on Deidera's left shoulder.

Feeling something connect with his shoulder, Deidera glance to his left when his eye widened at the sight of one of his own clay creatures touching him. Upon hearing a loud bang and pain coming to his shoulder, he groaned and fell out of his chair, grabbing his shoulder in meantime. Knowing it was you who threw the explosive clay at him, he turned his head to glare coldly at you as you snickered evilly.

Kisame gave Deidera a slightly worried look as Itachi rolled his eyes at your childish behaviour. _Looks like she hasn't changed one bit.. _Itachi thought to himself as he glanced at you. Your amused grin and evil little snicker reminded him of his childhood when he was good befriended with you. _Old habits die hard, they say.. _Itachi let a tiny grin come upon his face as he remembered you pulling a painful stunt on his little brother, Sasuke.

Lifting his hand from his painful throbbing shoulder, Deidera saw a huge gash and blood streaming out quickly. Sighing in annoyance and irritation, Deidera shot you one last glare before managing himself back onto his feet. _Stupid tramp.. _Deidera walked over to a door which stood on a small crack and pushed it open with his right foot. He entered the small excuse for a bathroom and opened the little first aid kit underneath the dirty sink.

Deidera first washed his bloody hand before removing his Akatsuki cloak to bandage his sore shoulder. _Damn it, not only those my shoulder sting in pain, I also have to walk around with a hole in my Akatsuki cloak! _Deidera growled angrily and images of him blowing you up with his explosive clay filled his mind. Grinning evilly, but knowing the trouble he'll get himself into after killing you, Deidera hangs his head. _Such a hassle, that new bitch.. _He thought to himself before washing the blood off of his Akatsuki cloak and putting it back on.

Upon seeing Deidera coming back into the room, you snickered again at the size of the hole the explosive clay created. "That's quit a bit hole you got there, Deidera-_kun_." You said as you smiled innocently. You saw Deidera ignoring you and you pouted slightly. _Meh, he's no fun at all.. Maybe I can have more fun with Itachi-kun.. _You smiled slightly and turned towards the Uchiha and the blue male.

Kisame frowned up at you upon you turning towards him and Itachi and saw the bored look in your eyes. Not wanting to get involved into anything, Kisame quickly stood, only to take a seat by the pissed off Deidera which was relieved to see it was not you but Kisame accompanying.

You took Kisame's previous seat and turned to face Itachi. With a small frown you studied the males facial expression; blank, blank, blank. You raised your eyebrows at him and rolled your eyes. "Itachi, you're so boring." You stated and saw Itachi faintly raising an eyebrow at you. _Aha, caught his attention.. _You grinned faintly to yourself and shrugged nonchalantly. "At least you were more fun back when we used to fuck." You said and crossed your arms as you closed your eyes and stuck your nose in the air, knowing you had caught Kisame's and Deidera's attention now too.

Itachi glared fiercely at you and growled slightly. _Why did she have to go and say that all of a sudden? Arg, stupid tramp.. _Itachi growled angrily at you, but you didn't care; you found it more amusing.

Deidera stared at Itachi before turning his gaze towards you. _Those two fucked? No way.. _Deidera frowned curiously and glanced at Kisame who also seemed rather curious as to what you said was true or not. _Seeing Itachi-san's angered face, I say it can only be the truth, hmm.. _Deidera stated mentally and get the sudden need as to know how it was to fuck you. _Such a irritation tramp like her can't be a good fuck, yeah.. _Deidera thought mentally and nodded his head to himself.

Kisame glanced at Deidera as the male nodded to himself. Wondering why Itachi never has told him any of this, Kisame turns his glance towards his secret lover. _So you fucked her, Itachi-kun.. If so, then why did you said to not know anything about her? _Kisame wondered as his eyes turned on you.

You smiled evilly on the inside as you kept a blank face on the outside. _That should teach him not to lie.. _You opened your right eye and looked at Itachi through the corner of your eye. You held in a snicker before uncrossing your arms. "Get that scowl off of your face, Itachi-_kun_, it makes you look so much older than you already are." You said and patted Itachi on his shoulder before the Uchiha growled at you and narrowed his eyes. _Uhoh.. _That was the sign that you officially had gone too far. _Not good; when Uchiha Itachi narrows his eyes at you, he's giving you a death wish.. _You swallowed slightly as your mouth seemed suddenly dry.

Flashing Itachi a small smile, you did some hand seals and disappeared from his sight. _I better stay away from him for a few hours.. _You thought as you appeared in the little bathroom. You looked around and saw the dirty sink was half covered in blood. _Deidera's blood.. _You suddenly felt a bit sorry for what you did. _Maybe I should say I'm sorry.. No, then he thinks I'm wuss.. I'll have to say it to him in an other way.. _You walked to the sink and cleaned it as best as you could.

Kisame sighed with a shake of his head as he stood from his seat next to Deidera to sit back down next to his love. Softly telling Itachi to calm down, Kisame glanced back at Deidera who was still staring at the Uchiha. Kisame frowned at the blond and caught his eye.

Deidera blinked and quickly turned back around, pocking the clay lying in front of him with his index finger. _I wonder where that tramp teleported off to, hmm.. _Deidera thought and as on cue you appeared from the little bathroom. Deidera glare slightly at you as you grabbed the seat next to him and dragged it away from him and the other two males. Stopping by the small window, Deidera saw you sitting down with crossed arms and legs while letting out a tired sigh. _Itachi must off have scared her.. Hehe.. _Deidera grinned at the back of your head as he suddenly got the need for revenge. _I'll hurt you back twice as much as you hurt me, yeah.. _Deidera continued to grin as he made a special exploding clay creature for you.It turned out to become a rather large spider. With a smirk he directed the spider towards you and let it crawl over the floor towards you.

Both Kisame and Itachi saw the explosive spider making its way towards you and as Kisame sighed at the childish behaviour for revenge, Itachi grinned in amusement. _I better buy another first aid kit if this continues.. _Kisame thought to himself as he saw the creature nearing you.

_The storms seems to get calmer; hopefully we can get going soon.. _You sighed again and hung your hand. Somehow you still felt a little sorry for Deidera. _I could give him something to show him I'm sorry.. Maybe some new colour clay? _You smiled at your thoughts and faintly nodded your head at yourself.

Turning to look at Deidera, you saw him and both other males looking at you. You blinked at them with a frown on your face as you suddenly saw something coming closer through the corner of your eye. You looked down quickly and saw the clay spider, but it was already too late; Deidera already had commanded it to explode. You protected your face with your arms as you heard the spider explode and your were forced out of your chair and right through the window.

Kisame stood form his chair, a little shocked that the creature's explosive power was enough to blast you out of the window. "Damn it, Deidera! You're so childish!" Kisame growled at the blond male who was snickering his ass off. Kisame passed him and gave him a disapproving glare before going to the shattered room to check if you were still alive.

Looking out of what was left of the window frame, he saw you were disappeared. With a frown he turned back around just in time to see you appearing opposite of the table which Deidera sat by.

With narrowed eyes and slightly bared teeth you glared the best you could at the blond male, feeling blood gushing out of the many small cuts on your arms and back. "Deidera, you big asshole!" You yelled and picked up the table, only to throw it right down onto Deidera. You saw Deidera quickly getting out of the way before the table could hit him and you took a step forwards, ready to beat the hell out of the blond male as Kisame suddenly got a hold of your arms from behind and pushed you back against him.

Hissing at the stinging pain from the cuts on your back as it connected with Kisame's chest, you knew Kisame wouldn't let you hurt Deidera again. You sighed angrily and decided not to struggle against Kisame's hold, in stead you lent a bit forwards so that your back wasn't touching Kisame's chest any longer.

Slightly disappointed by Kisame's interruptions, Itachi shook his head and decided to ignore you for the rest of the day.

Deidera saw the killer look in your eyes and took another step back, still snickering though. _Serves you right, tramp.. _He thought as Kisame dragged you into the little bathroom. Deidera picked up the table which now lay upside down and turned it back around, placing it back on its original place. "That was pretty funny, yeah." He said out loud and glanced at Itachi which gave him a little grin. _At least Itachi-san knows how to have fun, hmm.. _Deidera grinned back before deciding to check up on you and Kisame.

"Get out; I'm perfectly able to do it myself." You snapped at the blue male who was trying to help you. "Really? How do you think to bandage your back then?" Kisame asked with a small frown and you glared at him. "I don't know yet, but I do know I can do it myself." You stated and crossed your arms, only to quickly uncross them from the pain.

Kisame sighed, knowing you were only acting so angry towards him because you were pissed at Deidera and pulled up both of your Akatsuki arm sleeves to check out the cuts. _More then expected.. _Kisame grabbed a washcloth and made it wet before washing most of the blood away.

"Nurse Kisame, could you check on my shoulder when you're done, hmm?" Deidera cooed from the door frame with a smirk. Kisame ignored him and took some bandage to wrap around your arms. "To bandage your back you have to remove the cloak." Kisame stated and you sighed in annoyance. You glanced at Deidera and glared at him. "What are you looking at, freak?" You growled, but Deidera just grinned. "I'm waiting for my turn, yeah." Deidera stated as he pointed to his shoulder. "You can also wait outside of the room." You stated back and was about to stand up when Kisame stopped you. "Let him, he won't see much anyway." Kisame said to you and you nodded, Kisame being one of the few members of the Akatsuki whit who you could really get along; you trusted him.

Slowly as not to cause yourself any more pain, you removed your cloak, revealing a sleeveless blank fishnet shirt. You felt Kisame's hands pulling up the back of the fishnet shirt and you hissed slightly as his finger brushed against one of your cuts. _Again, more than expected; she'll have to remove her fishnet shirt too.. _Kisame placed his hand on your shoulder and you frowned, looking over it to look at Kisame. "You'll have to remove your shirt also." Kisame said and you could always hear Deidera smirking.

You looked passed Kisame and glared at Deidera. "Get out, freak." You snapped, but Deidera shook his head. _Fine, then don't go; I'll make you sure you'll regret being such a jerk towards me.. _You stated to yourself and turned your head back forwards. You grabbed the end of your shirt and pushed it over, pulling it over your head and revealing the backside of your black bra.

Deidera felt his smirk grew at the sight of your black bra and his perverted mind came to active. _Interesting, yeah.. _Deidera watched as Kisame washed away most of the blood form the cuts and then began to bandage your back. Deidera growled faintly as Kisame blocked his view while wrapping bandage around your upper body.

You felt Kisame's hands brushing against your skin and closed your eyes; enjoying the feeling of being cared for. "Thank you, Kisame-kun.." You said softly as Kisame was almost done. "You're welcome." Kisame replied and when he was done, took a step backwards. You put back on your fishnet shirt and turned around to face both Kisame and Deidera. Locking eyes with Deidera, you saw a weird twinkle in his eyes. Frowning at the blond male, you looked lower and saw the tongue's in the palms of his hand licking around its mouths as if it has lips. Gulping lightly you wondered if Deidera suddenly felt any sexual attraction for you. _Blerg.. _You locked eyes with the blond again and saw Kisame walking out of the bathroom, pushing Deidera slightly aside while doing so.

Kisame walked back towards his lover and looked back to check if you or Deidera had followed him. When not seeing both you and Deidera, Kisame quickly bent down to place a kiss on Itachi's lips. Itachi smiled faintly into the kiss and grabbed the back of Kisame's neck, pushing the blue male onto his lap while penetrating his mouth with his skilled tongue. Knowing Deidera or you could walk out of the bathroom any time, Kisame's mind said to pull back if they didn't want to give their secret away, but his body craved for more. And so, Kisame complied to the roaming hands of Itachi and moaned into the passionate kiss.

You decided not to put back on your Akatsuki cloak and was about to pass Deidera when he stopped you. His hand pushed against your right shoulder as you were half out of the room. You glanced at him, before quickly blinking at the sound of a soft moan. _What the..?! _You turned to look and saw Kisame sitting on Itachi's lap while kissing him deeply.

Taking a step back as not to interrupt anything, you noticed you were now stuck with Deidera in a dirty little bathroom. _Goodie.. _You glanced at Deidera and saw him still looking at you. "Stop staring, there's nothing going to happen between us." You stated and were about to cross your arms when Deidera stopped you. You looked down at your bandaged arms and sighed as you realised Deidera had just 'rescued' you from more pain. _Tch.. _You noticed Deidera taking a step closer to you and you began to feel very uncomfortable.

Deidera saw you taking a step back and a sly grin came upon his face. _Afraid of me, hmm? _Deidera continued to take steps towards you as he watched in amusement as you took steps back, ending with your back against the side of the bathroom. While you hissed in pain, Deidera took the chance to trap you and stepped as close as possible, placing his hands against the sides of your head. "You're not afraid of me, are you?" Deidera asked as you glared slightly at him. "I'm not afraid; I'm grossed out." You snapped at him and felt something wet licking at your neck.

You shivered and glanced down to see it was the tongue coming out of the mouth of Deidera's left hand. _Iew.. _You shivered again as the tongue licked against the skin of your sensitive neck again. "Damn it, Deidera; keep your tongue to yourself." You muttered, raising your hand to push Deidera's away. Seeing Deidera leaning in and taking his hand away from your neck, you held in your breath. Two surprisingly soft lips were placed on yours as you stared into Deidera's greenish blue eyes.

Confused by the sudden faint affection visible in his eyes, you didn't notice Deidera's tongue parting your lips and sneaking into your mouth. When finally noticing the tongue, your eyes widened and you tried to push Deidera away, but your arms hurt to much when you put pressure on them. _Damn it.. Hm, he's not bad actually.. _You felt Deidera's tongue rubbing against yours and you instantly closed your eyes as your tongue rubbed back against his.

Feeling your tongue coming to action, Deidera smirked in victory. _Let's see why Itachi-san has been fucking you, hmm? _Deidera thought and placed his hands onto your sides. _The bandages are in the way, yeah.. _Deidera opened his eyes and glanced down as he slowly lifted your fishnet shirt. Seeing some bare skin, Deidera let the tongue of his right hand lick over it lightly.

You felt the licking of a tongue at the bare skin of your lower stomach and couldn't help but to smile as you sucked on Deidera's tongue. _Alright, you want to know what I'm capable of, eh.. _You slowly raised your arms, ignoring the throbbing pain as you tugged at Deidera's cloak. Feeling Deidera smirking again, the tongue licking at your lower stomach retreated and Deidera pulled back from the fierce kiss. Locking eyes with the blond male, you gave him a naughty grin while leaning your head back against the wall.

Deidera felt himself shiver at the sight of your naughty grin and his began to lose his control. _Maybe I should just do this tramp.. She seems to want me, yeah.. _Deidera grinned a naughty grin back, before taking a step back and removing his cloak and his shirt underneath as well. He felt your slightly cold fingers trail over his chest as he stepped closer again. Deidera looked down at your hands as they made their way down his chest, towards his trousers. Deidera was surprised when you suddenly sank to the floor, pulling his trousers with you.

Grinning up at the surprised look of Deidera, you fixed your eyes your eyes on his already half erected member, visible through his black boxers. _Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought.. _You rubbed your hands lightly up Deidera's legs and took a hold of the waistband of his boxers. Hands grabbing your wrists stopped you from pulling down the black pair of boxers and you frowned.

Deidera cursed mentally as he felt himself getting more aroused by the second. _She sure knows what she's doing, yeah.. _Deidera pulled at your wrists and you stood straight again. Deidera swiftly removed your fishnet shirt and fought his inner self to stay calm as his body screamed at him to fuck you already. _Even if I would just fuck her, I'm sure Kisame-san won't be very happy, yeah.. _Deidera thought to himself as he noticed you removing your black bra, revealing your well sized breasts. Deidera's member twitched slightly at the sight of your breasts and Deidera struggled to hold in an upcoming moan.

You frowned, seeing Deidera was obviously fighting with his inner self. _Why doesn't he just fuck me already? _You decided to take matters into your own hands and removed your trousers, leaving your black thong on. Wrapping your arms around Deidera's neck, you pulled the blond closer for another passionate kiss.

Deidera kissed you back as his hands came up in between the two of you. Both the tongue of his hands came out and licked around your already hard nipples. Hearing a small moan coming from your throat, Deidera continues to let the tongues play with your nipples. Deidera let out a tiny moan himself as he felt your leg rubbing against his hard member. Deidera moved his hips with the rubbing of your leg and felt himself moaning again. _Hmm, she's very good indeed.. _Deidera grinned into the kiss and let one of his hands lower itself towards your tongue.

You gasped into Deidera's mouth as you felt a tongue rubbing against the fabric of your thong. You moaned as Deidera removed your tongue and let the tongue of his hand lick at your clit. _Damn it, that feels good.. _You moaned again and pushed away from the kiss, almost ripping away Deidera's boxers. Letting out a breathy moan at the sight of Deidera's hardened member you closed your eyes and licked your lips. The tongue by your nipples disappeared and you felt a hand spreading your legs as the tongue licking your clit moved downwards; licking through your slit. "Ah! Deidera.." You moaned as you arched your hips into his touch.

Deidera smirked at you moaning his name and shortly wondered if Itachi or Kisame has heard you. _They can't stop me anyway, yeah.. _Deidera decided he didn't want to play any longer and removed his hands from your womanhood. Taking a hold of your hips, Deidera slightly raised you against the wall and entered you with his painfully hard member.

You hissed at the pain in your back as it was rubbed against the wall, but soon the pain was taking over by the pleasure you received as Deidera finally entered you. "Took you long enough.." You muttered and heard Deidera chuckling slightly. "I promise it'll be worth the waiting." Deidera replied as he pulled out of you and then pushed back in again. You moaned and wrapped your arms back around Deidera's neck as he continued to move in and out of you. Moving your hips to meet his thrusts you lent down to show him what your tongue could do. You licked up from Deidera's collarbone towards his ear shell and took his earlobe into your mouth. Earning a moan from Deidera, you suck on the earlobe and wrapped your legs around his waist, pushing him deeper into you.

Deidera officially lost control right there and then. He pulled out of you and slammed back into you as hard as he could. Seeing you pulling back from his ear and your eyes widening he knew he had hit the right spot. Continuing his slamming in and out of you, Deidera found himself getting closer quickly. _Damn, no wonder Itachi-san fucked her; she so fucking tight.. _Deidera let his hand go down and there the tongue of his hand began to lick at your clit again.

You moaned loudly as you bit your lower lip. _Who cares if they hear me; I'm only enjoying myself.. _You moaned again and actually bit down onto Deidera's collarbone as you came, taking the blond with you as you did.

Deidera panted as he felt his seed leaving him and filling you. Pressing his body tightly against yours, Deidera slowly got his heart beat to calm down and his panting died into normal breathing. Pulling out of you with a small grunt, Deidera let go of you and grabbed a washcloth to clean himself. Seeing you also cleaning yourself through the corner of his eye, a smile came to his face. _She's not that bad when you really get to know her, yeah.. _Deidera thought as he watched you get dressed again. He did the same and followed you out of the bathroom.

Sitting down on the table while Deidera sat by you on his chair, you couldn't help but to smirk at Itachi's frown and Kisame's confused look. "What?" You asked and saw both male looking away.

"Deidera.. Do you still need to re-bandage your shoulder..?" Kisame decided to ask after some silence. Deidera grinned up at you with his back facing Itachi and Kisame. "Nah, but I think our new comrade needs new bandages for her back." Deidera stated and you glared slightly down at Deidera with an amused smirk. "Don't worry, Kisame. You don't have to help me; I'm sure Deidera would be so kind to help me, won't you?" You asked and gave Deidera a little wink. Deidera continued to grin at you and shrugged. "If I have to." Deidera replied and you rolled your eyes, standing from the table and grabbing Deidera's arm.

As Deidera let you drag him back into the bathroom, he grinned a victorious smile towards Itachi and Kisame. Itachi rolled his eyes as Kisame sighed again. "No wonder you fucked her, Itachi-san; she's damn good." Deidera stated before he was forcefully pulled into the bathroom by you where you snapped at him to shut up.

End..

* * *

Please review to tell me what you all think of it.. Flames are welcome as well for I learn from them 


End file.
